Of Fainting Fancies and Obnoxious Boys & Girls
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: Fred has gotten mushy and all lovey dovey since he’s started dating Antoinette. George thinks she's slipped Fred a love potion! Humor ensues in this zany out of whack story about a brother who wants his best friend back to normal and the girl who does too


**Sequel to:**_ My Stupid Mouth._

**Summary:** Fred has gotten mushy and all lovey dovey since he's started dating Antoinette. George, who's never really cared for Antoinette thinks she's slipped Fred a love potion and is determined to get his partner in crime back! How far will George go to get Fred back to normal...say as far as to break them up? Humor ensues in this zany out of wack story about a brother who wants his best friend back to normal and the girl who does too!

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up from the time that I first mentioned it to you. I've had a lot of computer problems. Like having to clean my hard drive and reinstall XP completely. In the process I lost the first draft of this story. _

_I'll try not to end this as abruptly as I did 'My Stupid Mouth' but no promises. I'll be posting 'Fleeting Whispers of Freedom' around the same time as this so you can get those questions answered which I know there are going to be left open in this one. Though a bit of a warning. 'Fleeting Whispers of Freedom' isn't a light hearted story. It's rather, not drama filled, I don't want to say that, but it has got angst and it's a tad of a tear jerker._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did it would have been called 'The Misadventures of Fred and George Weasley'. (Don't steal the title for that please)_

* * *

**  
Chapter One – Anniversary**

"Is it just me or has Fred gotten all mushy and lovey dovey since he started going out with Annie?" George Weasley asked from the confinement of his bedroom at the Burrow.

He and his best mate (besides that of his brother) Lee Jordon sat working on one of the newer items for the joke shop Fred and George had originally started at the very beginning of summer break, but was now forced to work on alone.

"He's finally dating the girl he fancies, what do you expect?" Lee replied, ruffling through one of the many boxes loose about the room.

"A little bit of loyalty is all!" George retorted, slamming if not hammering a few choice things against the small work bench.

"I just think you're jealous, is all," Ginny Weasleys' voice reverberated off the walls as she leaned against the once closed door of her older brother's room, "and that you secretly like Antoinette and want her all to yourself, but Fred got to her first."

George immediately took on the look of being sick. "You need to stay out of the FireWhiskey little sis'," he replied. "I'd sooner kiss Snape then be jealous of what Fred's got with Annie!"

Ginny's lip curled up in disgust at the thought while Lee seemed to follow in the act, shaking his head in repulsion.

"What'd you want anyway," questioned George while he tinkered with something different on the bench, "because I don't really want to sit here and have a gossip session with you about Annie."

Laughing, Ginny shook her head. "Mum says dinners done and that Fred isn't going to make it," she answered before disappearing back down the creaky stairs.

George rolled his eyes. Getting up with Lee, they headed down the stairs for what smelled like Pot Roast for supper. Having been in a rather foul mood over his practically non-existent summer so far, George had began to wonder if Antoinette Parish had slipped his twin a love potion with the way Fred had been acting since his new found relationship with the Ravenclaw. Sure, Fred was home for the greater extent of their last summer, but recently as they neared the end of it, he was gone most of the time without a word of extended courtesy to his twin. George didn't end up finding out Fred was gone until he got up to see the empty, and by then, cold bed across the room from his own. Or to only hear it from someone else that he wasn't going to be home for dinner. Though despite it all when Fred did manage to escape back to the Burrow, he was careful to evade any question their mum shot his way about where he was going or had been. It had been what George believed to be an actually slip up on Fred's part when he said that he was visiting his girlfriend.

"I think she's slipped him a love potion," George said as he took the stairs slowly, rather than the hurried fashion he normally did.

"You need a girl, mate," Lee chuckled as they entered into the warm dinning room.

"So, where's Fred to now?" Asked Mr. Weasley as he sat down with the family for dinner that night.

"He said he'd be late coming in," Mrs. Weasley replied, dishing out the plates and silverware.

"I thought you said he'd be missin' dinner?" George asked.

"My bad," Ginny smirked. "Thought she said 'missing dinner' not 'late to dinner'."

George laughed while he teased, "Hearing going already sis?"

"I'd reckon with all the explosions that come out you and Fred's room that you two aren't deaf already!" Mrs. Weasley declared loudly.

"HUH, YOU SAY SOMETHIN'?" George asked noisily, gaining a few laughs.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Lee replied upon getting his plate, as the soft candle light flickered across his face, sharpening his features briefly.

"Welcome, Lee!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. "You know you're always welcomed here! Glad to have some of Fred and George's friends for dinner!" She smiled brightly.

"Yup, mum's just taken with you mate!" Fred Weasleys' voice filtered through the warm kitchen atmosphere. "Rare she'd like any of our friend's. Probably afraid they'd be just like us, you know, exploding things and sending Ginny toilet seats from good 'ol Hogwarts and all that jazz."

"Ah, the prodigal son returns," George said sarcastically, his bad mood returning for reasons he couldn't explain. "Where were you all day? Having fun with Annie?"

George saw no point in helping Fred hide who he was dating. Not that Fred was trying to hide it; he just didn't want their mum to get all worked up into a fit of not having met the girl that had the guts to stay with Fred this long. In all due consideration, one girl never stuck with either of the twins long enough for Mrs. Weasley to meet them, simply because the boys only dated on a whim or via versa, most resulting in early break ups or relationships that were just based on passing fancy. Just normal teenage actions.

Fred smiled softly, taking a seat by this twin. "No, it was the anniversary of her mother's death."

The air suddenly felt stagnant to George and all he found himself about to do was say, "Oh."

"That poor child, loosing her mother at such a young age," Mrs. Weasley piped up trying to stir the air. "I do hope she's alright."

"I imagine so," Mr. Weasley said comfortingly. "Fred was with her all day."

George's eyes weren't the only ones that scanned their fathers face at the table that night. It was rather uncharacteristic of him to say his two cents about another family, or for that matter that Fred, his son, would be able to comfort anyone in their time of need. Certainly their father's trust and belief seemed to be quite well founded within Fred.

* * *

_  
A/N: Not as funny for a first chapter as 'My Stupid Mouth' but it's still a lighthearted story. I'll be skipping all the Harry Potter drama that kids got and only stick to Fred and George. Loads of funny moments to come so don't worry!! XP_

_I'm not sure when this will be updated, but it might not be for a week or two. I'll try to update soon as I can! X3_


End file.
